Turning on a Dime
by Jay Feathers
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots. Prompts, requests and ideas all welcome, will be added to over time. Rating may change, various crossovers possible. No single pairing.
1. Moon Matched

This is a series of unrelated oneshots. I will add to it if I feel like it, and may continue a chapter if you ask or give a prompt. I make no profit from this, and I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that might be mentioned.

* * *

Moon Matched

* * *

There was a light tapping noise echoing down the corridor as a slight form made his way slowly down the dark length. The figure was covered in a black cloak, the weave betraying its high quality. A slender hand poked through a sleeve, a glowing silver stone on a woven black leather thong clenched tightly between slender fingers. As the figure moved forward, the glow grew brighter until it was a solid ball of silver as the figure neared a grand set of doors at the end of the hallway. Muffled sounds could be heard through the seams, and the figure pressed its head gently against one to determine the situation. The being would later tell its teachers that it was assessing the situation. It definitely wasn't because they were curious. Nope, not at all.

"My Lord, now is the time to strike! The light does not have a champion, the world is in chaos after the results of the Tri-wizard tournament, and you are back to your powerful and glorious self! There is no way we can lose!"

"Lucius. Silence." The tone was dark and heady, sending a shiver down the figures back, not in fear. '_My mate_.' The figure pressed closer, wanting to hear more of his destined's words. "If I wanted to rush ahead and attack the wizarding world right now, and spring whatever traps the light may have set up, don't you think I would have done so already?" Not waiting for 'Lucius' to respond, he continued. "I have planned ahead, going over every situation that could possibly happen. There are some variables left to set into a solid place before a final strategy can be set. I would have thought a chess player like you could appreciate the finer details of tactics and strategy, but I suppose it is too much for you to comprehend if you want to rush to your possible death like a Gryffindor."

'_Harsh, but true_.' The figure nodded resolutely to itself, sliding its cloak back to reveal a delicate male form, dark messy hair, jewel-bright green eyes, pointed ears and pale skin being the only features revealed by the silver stone. He had travelled many miles to this place, drawn by the light of the muna'riel, the only item capable of finding an elf's mate. Tucking the captured moonbeam into a pocket, he ran a hand through his hair, straightened his shoulders and pushed open the doors before he could lose his courage. He wasn't considered Laurelyn's most reckless elf for nothing.

After seeing twenty wizarding wands pointed at his person, he regretted his actions. '_Ah well, too late for never_.' He looked towards the back of the large room and saw the only one who could be his mate. 'Strong mind, strong magic and strong spirit, if the amount of followers he has is to be believed.' He took a moment to sense the level of his mate's magic. '_Cool, my mates a Lord_.' Only a few wizards ever become strong enough to achieve true Lord status. As he closed his eyes to better feel out his mates energy, he heard several exclamations of 'a true elf!' and 'how did he get here?'

Over it all, he heard one chilling sound. "Stupefy him." '_Surely one as powerful would know that magic works differently on elves?_' The elves body froze up and he couldn't move, barely remaining conscious of his surroundings.

"My Lord, you do know that magic effects elves differently, right?"

"Of course, Lucius. I want to examine him first before he gives his excuses."

"But elves have a non-aggression treaty with humanoids!"

The elf only heard an amused "I know," as he was carted out of the room.

_'Correction. My mate is an idiot.'_


	2. Changeling

HP/AF crossover, requested by AriLivesnotDylan in 'Turning on a Dime.' (See! I can do requests, even if they take me a while.) I do not own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl.

* * *

"Holly Short, you are charged with child-napping and endangering the Inner World. How do you plead?"

Holly swallowed nervously. She never thought a routine trip to carry out the Ritual could have gone so _wrong_. Still, there had been no other humane alternative that she had seen then. Looking back… well hindsight was twenty/ twenty. As long as the defences she and Foaly had gone over stood (and they should, unless the council held endangering the entire Inner World with the presence of a human child against her), she had this well in hand. "Well, you see, your honours, it was cold, and the child would've died of pneumonia or hypothermia or something. The healers said he was going into shock! So I wasn't child-napping him, I was saving his life. And I was just bringing him into the Healing Halls to help, not to endanger the Inner World. So I guess I plead not guilty to both counts."

"Ms. Short, the council knows and has taken the child's state of being into account. This includes the malevolent entity housed in the curse scar on his forehead, which has been dealt with." Holly blinked. This was news to her. Sure, something had felt dark, wrong, but she thought it was the lingering feelings of whatever it was that left a child, a pure being, on a doorstep on a frozen, starless night. "We will take your intentions into account while we decide the verdict. Fifteen minute recess while we decide." The old elf with snow white hair and more wrinkles than the pages of Holly's 'So You Want to be a LEPRecon' textbook. Well, that wasn't a very defining characteristic. All three members had white hair and wrinkles. They were some of the oldest, and arguably wisest, of the elves who decided a life of political paperwork was the best course of action for them. And right now they had Holly's life in their hands, and looked rather grim as they turned to face her.

"Holly Short, we the council have deliberated and found you… guilty."

Holly's heart dropped in her chest. "But the changeling act allows any faerie who finds a human child in danger to bring them to safety!"

The old crone, err Councilwoman Minara, leaned forward. "Then why did you not give him to an orphanage?"

Holly's mind ground to a halt. "Would you believe I didn't even think of it?" She ducked her head sheepishly as all three council members nodded.

"Be that as it may," the last Councilman (Gaiuf: who had a soft spot for children and was solely responsible for thirty-two percent of adolescent faerie cavities) sighed. "We still find you guilty." Holly felt her dreams of being in LEPRecon shatter on the black marble under her feet. "However, there is one way for us to pardon this breach in faerie policy."

The final councilwoman, Rumine, put an end to the tiny tendril of hope crawling through Holly's chest. "The only thing you have to do is raise the child yourself."

"But I can't raise a child! I'm barely out of adolescence myself!" Holly's mind was spinning. She didn't need to mention that she still had classes, she didn't know how to take care of a child, she didn't have anything with which to take care of a child, and she had absolutely zero experience in even looking at a child. Never mind the fact that she'd never held a child, half due to no opportunities arising, and half due to an irrational fear of hurting the little one, even by accident.

"Then you will just have to learn." Rumine, always blunt, put the last nail in Holly's coffin. "Failing this task, you will be tried in the old ways, as was common during the time when the changeling laws were necessary. Just so you are aware, the penalties range from exile from the Inner World, to death." Rumine's face softened slightly. "While what you did was reckless, I personally commend you on your selfless bravery, taking the child even when you knew there would be consequences. If you need help, I, or any other of the dozen willing fairies will be glad to help you. Now, your bundle of joy is waiting for you in the infirmary. The letter found with him indicated that his parents were just killed; please give this innocent child the family he deserves. No one should go without parents."

Holly swallowed hard. After what happened to hers… No. No child should have to go through that. She's raise him right, following the old ways, and be the best family to him she could be. She's always wanted to be a big sister…

"Thank you, honourable council, for giving me this chance. May your lives be peaceful." Holly bowed, and waited for a chorused "and may yours be fruitful" before making her way to the infirmary. She had a baby brother to pick up.

* * *

"Foaly, you said nothing would go wrong." Holly's eye was twitching as she looked at her baby brother.

Shuffling his hooves nervously, Foaly looked for the nearest exit. Well, if there was a possible exit in a room with an angry LEPRecon cadet and the… problem. Well, he wouldn't call it a problem out loud. Holly would kill him. Not just crispy, but completely deep-fried, to chance at a normal life, never able to reproduce on his own, never-.

"Foaly!" Right, the problem. Err, Holly's baby. Brother. Baby brother. Oh, she was going to kill him.

"Well, I ran over all the calculations, even factoring in his own natural magic, and this shouldn't have even happened!"

Holly gritted her teeth. "I don't care that it shouldn't have happened, I want to know why it did!" She looked down at Harry and frowned. Useless centaur, surely he should have known by now that nothing happened like it should when Harry was around. Foaly's computers laying in the trash heap should have taught him that by now. Holly bent down to pick up her brother. So quiet, so still, so… unexpected.

"Wings? I could have guessed the hair and the body-type changes, the ritual was supposed to tie us together, but really? Wings?" She looked over at Foaly, her hand unconsciously fingering the soft downy fluff that now took residence on her brothers back. "You said you did all the calculations, factored in all possible variants, 'nothing could possibly go wrong', wasn't that what you said?"

Foaly ran his hands through his hair. "I did, even counting his magic, your magic, and even the position of the moon, this shouldn't have happened. The only thing I can think of is if Harry already had changeling blood somewhere in his ancestry." He looked at his surrogate godson. "With the ritual already done now, we'll never know."

Holly just cuddled Harry closer. "It won't make such a difference. He's still Harry, and I still love him. I'm heading home now, and getting this little guy to bed. It's been a big day after all. Thanks again Foaly, I owe you for your help." She turned to go home. "Even if you screwed up."

_I deserved that, _Foaly thought with a sigh. _But…_ Grinning he cupped his hands around his mouth to give one last parting comment to his best friend. "Just wait until he's ready to fly!" Snickering, he ran back to his house as fast as he could, ignoring the shocked bystanders as he tried desperately to memorize the look of shocked horror on Holly's face.

* * *

All was well. Holly and Harry grew up to have a normal(ish) life, Holly got into LEPRecon, Harry got a surrogate uncle in Julius Root, and all was well.

Until Artemis Fowl kidnapped Harry's big sister, that is.


End file.
